


The Affair

by Kscythe



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kscythe/pseuds/Kscythe
Summary: Lovers having an affair and played the art of seduction coupled with lecherous desires.My apologies, I suck at summary…✌️
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	The Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the main characters, they belong to The Order…
> 
> Note: This happened after season 2. You might want to pay attention to the italicized words or sentences. This is not my cup of tea and English is not my native language so I’m not really sure of my writing style, grammar, diction, etc...🤪

It’s a night of serenity with the cold gentle breeze of the spring in the air caressing the two intimate individuals on the bed. The luminous white glowing full moon slipping through the slightly opened, multi-layered curtain with intricate design, hanging above the glass doors beaming a soft cozy light over them.

The scent of lavender, vanilla, and desire swirling in the air as the man lay soft kisses and sweet caresses upon an extraordinary beauty. “Please come with me.” The man with sensual, manly voice said as he lightly kissed and caressed her rosy cheeks with his fingers, while brushing some strands of raven hair away from her face, and captivating blue-gray eyes. Those beautiful eyes pulling him into the abyss of carnal desires every time he looks at her when they submit to passion. She showed an ardent lust over him. The confidentiality of their relationship or whatever they have dawdled in the atmosphere every time their eyes met.

The lingering touch of his thumb on her rosy cheek caught her attention.  Deep blue eyes captured the blue-gray troubled orbs.  Their night has just begun and meeting her secretly means moving like a ninja in the night, being an invisible man dodging the dogs, and climbing up to her terrace which is really hard considering that the house is almost made of glass. The dullness of the room where she was stuck was never a  haven for her, it’s more like her penitentiary.

The toll of performing the Fors Factorum is keeping her at bay from everything she worked for all her life. Every day she would prefer to spend her remaining life in her room knitting and reading some books or in the kitchen trying some recipes to cook. She can’t do the things she used to do and be the stone-cold badass as she feels weak every day. She’s basically waiting for her life to end. She’s so bored with her current situation, she’s like living for nothing. Her life is coming to an end; she doesn’t know what to feel anymore.

She doesn’t accept visitors; she totally closed herself from the world. However, due to her necessities, she only allowed 2 people to visit her. One was the delivery boy who delivers her groceries, and the other man is private. He was the man to whom she allowed herself to laugh, cuddle, smile, caress, kiss, and have fun with to forget all the shit that happened in her life.

He is willing to make her happy and take her away from the dungeon that imprisoned her for perpetuity . “Come with me, please…” he pleaded for the second time.

He was her knight. He defied his pack, he even put his position as a leader at stake just to be with her. He will give his life for her. If he can only transfer her cancer to him, he would gladly accept it.

“H-Hamish… Y-you know I-…” She released a deep sigh… “I can’t.” She looked away, clutching her hands together as she curled and tried to hug herself. “You know I shouldn’t… we can’t do this… not anymore… we…”

“Vera,” he called her with his  tempting voice. As he looked at her eyes intensively.

Silence followed. “Let me help you forget…” He kissed her delicately, brushing his lips with hers as if she is made of an expensive porcelain vase that would break easily. 

Just like that, Vera is out of her proper state of mind again. She’s confused with her emotions. She carefully grasped his wrist pulling him away to stop his cogent kisses. She finds herself almost addicted to his kisses. “Hamish…” It wasn’t the first time they spent the night together, pleasuring each other in that house… which is the property of her _husband_ _._ _“I’m married.”_ She quivered, her entire being is filled with different sentiments. “You know that. We shouldn’t do this anymore, I can’t, I just can’t imagine what he’ll do to you if he finds out. You know he’s more powerful now, I’m dying, why risk your life for me? Your pack needs you!”

“ Well, I guess I’m lucky he’s not here to interrupt, and  _he’s busying himself playing with the one he loved most in his life. He then made an evil grin."_

“Oh, dear lord!” You have the audacity to say that?! I’m being serious here Hamish!”

Hamish just smirked, he leaned closer, his chest touching hers, keen eyes with hypnotizing blue orbs. She could smell his fragrant fervor that she wanted to live more to be with him. Considering her present situation, she doesn’t care anymore. She would rather choose to die in the arms of a man who loved her more than his life and willing to give her all the love in the world than a man who chooses power and position, giving her expensive and senseless gifts. She’s going to hell anyway. With all the things she did in her life, she’s ready to pay the price.

He whispered with one passionate kiss. _“Nobody can stop me from making you mine.”_ She feels his warm breath, making her shiver.

“H-Hamish, please… I…” She’s pleading and she silently cursed herself as she can’t control her breathing, seems like she’s getting weaker every second.

“ Sshh … Enough talking, my love.”

“You know I’m dying and no matter what you think or do, I can never be yours, righteously!” At last, she said it, she tried to be strong, not to fall for his tempting gaze.

She’s gasping for air, seems like she’s going to pass out. She’s guilty of making him fall for her but for some reason, she’s happy and proud of the idea that she has a piece of his heart and that he loves her. She’s proud of having something other than magic, the power that she can never use again, useless titles, and an organization that makes her feel unwanted.

He hushed her with a peck on the lips, gently held her waist closer to his. “I’m sorry Vera," he laid soft kisses on the sweet spot of her neck. “Will you please spend the last moments of your life with me?” She looked at him, asking herself if this man is real. Then, memories of how they end up in this situation flashed back.

He was well mannered, kind, and a gentleman when they first met in the university. He was a professor at the university. Everything was messed up when they both discovered each other’s secrets. But that did not stop Hamish from pursuing her. His kind gestures are drowning her with different emotions that she can’t explain. Even how much she tried to avoid him, part of her keeps on longing for him. His gentle touch, kind words, delicious cocktails, and pleasurable company complete the void in her.

The moment they were totally alone from the eyes of many, in the darkroom of the temple, she surrendered everything. His enchanting scent, charisma, appealing physique, and those damn alluring eyes made her cast a silencing spell and pinned him on the wall. Kissing him hard like a hungry woman without thinking of what will happen next or the consequences of her actions.

When she came to her senses, she pushed him away, “I hate you,” she can’t understand herself, seems like the words are just coming out of her before she could stop herself from blurting. “I hate how composed you are like it’s natural for you to do everything correctly like it’s easy for you to make things right. I’m a mess Hamish, yet you don’t care. This is definitely going nowhere but you’re still here trying to fix everything like you can control everything so well… I hate the fact that sooner or later I’ll be gone, and you’ll be left with nothing but heartache, still, you have that cocky smile on your face, asking me to spend my last moments with you. And I hate myself for hating you considering that you’re the person I want to be with for the rest of my life!” She sobbed; she can’t help the rush of tears falling from her eyes.

“You know my feelings for you, right? Vera, I’ll always love you for who you are, you might be that stone-cold bitch, or the most messed up person in the world. They say love is a choice, for me it’s fate. I don’t believe in coincidence, we met for a reason and I’ll fight for what I believe is mine, no matter how you want to paint it on my face that you will not be righteously mine. If I can’t have you in this life, I’ll look for you in the other dimension, even in the afterlife. Wherever you will go, I’ll be there for you, no matter how many times you push me away. You know why? Because I know I have this, he pointed to Vera’s chest. You can deny it all you want, but I know I have your heart Vera, as you have mine.” Vera just nodded, wrapped her arms around him, and embraced him tightly.

Hamish cupped her face, kissing her passionately, he explored the sensual part of her neck, sucking, and nibbling her sweet spots while he rubbed his thigh between her legs. She did not resist when he took their clothes off, the room’s temperature rises as they feel each other’s skin, every touch burns their desire for one another.

Hamish enjoyed the beautiful view in front of him as Vera’s naked body was illuminated by the moonlight beaming through the glass doors.He looked at her sultry eyes, his eyes filled with passion as he ran his fingers from her chest down to her center, leaving his soft traces with butterfly kisses. Vera can’t control herself from swearing as a silent moan escaped her mouth when he steadied his head on her center, tasting every bit of her. She can’t keep her gasps, as she closed her eyes. She missed this feeling, his touch. Hamish definitely memorized every inch of her, leaving her unconsciously submitting to the burning sensation.

All the morality, consequences, and thoughts of what is right or wrong flew out of the window. All that’s left is their moment together, the loving memories of Hamish filled her mind as he thrust s deep inside her. Each thrust made her submit herself to him and so with the pieces of her heart, she’ll never redeem. 

Vera clenched around him; her legs wrapped on his waist as she repeatedly called his name. She’s close, “yes ! Right there, faster!” Hamish felt her muscles tightened as he goes faster and deeper with each thrust. “Oh god! Hamish!”

“Ah… F**k!” They both reached their orgasm, Hamish groaned as he spilled his seeds inside her, she felt that warm sensation that made her body quiver in ecstasy. All she could think is Hamish loving her, he loved her and cared for her when no one else would or nobody dared at all.

* * *

“Mom… Dad?!” Hamish just sighed heavily and rolled to his side facing his  _wife. _

The voice of a teenage boy resonated from the other side of the door. The young dirty blond hair kid who looked like a younger version of his father with the clever-witted personality of his mother called their attention,  _cursing the idea that his parents decided to perform role-playing before they make love._

Vera calmed herself, she closed her eyes, and after few seconds of regulatory breathing. “Ramius?  Do you need something, son?”

“Would you please keep it down? I’m trying to study here and mom please stop praying or calling a deity while having coitus, some elders or believers will really get mad at you. Also, I don’t think he’ll hear you with dad going wild and cursing like a mad wolf!”

_“Oh god!”_ Vera just covered her mouth, terrified at the idea that her son heard everything they did.

“Yes mom, _that_ exactly!” her son replied…

“Then stop eavesdropping!”

“I’m not, werewolf senses remember?! You guys are really giving me goosebumps about the concept of having coitus... please don’t forget casting a silencing spell!”

“Well, everybody’s thinking he will end up cloning himself...” Hamish muttered in amusement, earning a smack from Vera.

“I heard you dad! Damn! If you keep on giving me ideas of how horrible you people are having coitus, I swear you will have grandchildren created on a  petri dish and developed in a lab!”

“Hey! What did I tell you about swearing?!"  Hamish exclaimed.

“Well sorry about that, you should be sorry too! You’re tainting the innocent mind of your son for all you know! Dear lord, this family keeps getting weird, I should’ve stayed at the Den!”

“ We’re  sorry dear... this  won’t happen again, promise! Now, go back to your room... love you! Good night ! ” Vera butted in to stop the bantering of the father and son.

“Please remind me how old  is he now?”

“I think he’s 18.”

“That reminds me, we’re  not getting any younger anymore.”

“Oh, come on! You were 16 when you had him. We can still give him a younger brother or sister, maybe he’s getting cranky because he’s bored being an only child.”

“She imitated the heavy sigh of her _husband_ and turned to him. “We need to do something about  Ramius.” She smacked his arm. “And you were really loud.”

Hamish raised his eyebrow with bulging eyes.  “Excuse you! I wasn’t the one moaning to me to go faster and harder…  Owww!" She pinched his side, "what’s that  for?”  She was taken aback, she cleared her throat and just said “he’s your son,” to divert the topic.

“Oh, my  son?”

“Ok, our son.”  Vera smacked him on the head, remembering what her son said.

“Owww!  Now, what?!”

“ I thought I told you to cast the spell , didn’t I?! ”

“Well, I got excited and carried away with my role... I forgot... sorry... ”

“I’ll do it now.” He closed his eyes and muttered an incantation... “ok, done!” He was about to roll over Vera when he was stopped.

“ Wait! Can you get something under the bed? ”

“Hmmm...??? He grinned; somebody wants to get  kinky...”

_ Vera just smiled viciously... _

Hamish moved to get what Vera asked... he did not bother to look down as he reached the thing under the bed while his head was buried on the pillow... he pulled it out and wondered why he feels like he’s holding a small wooden hand... when he looked at it, he instantly threw it, screaming with fear and terrified facial expression...

“Hahaha... you should have seen your face!” Vera laughed out loud while holding her stomach... she’s so amused at Hamish’s reaction  looking  and throwing the  _ ventriloquist doll  _ in an instant! He’s so horrified, he looked at Vera who’s still enjoying his misery... 

Hamish did not bother to speak,  he deadpanned,  he just stared at Vera, his eyes are like daggers pointing in Vera’s direction... with that Vera stopped laughing, she felt something shivered in her spine with those eyes.

“Uhhmm... look, I was… Uhm…” She still wants to laugh, she can’t get over with Hamish’s reaction but she composed herself because she knew he will definitely make her pay. When he moved closer to her, she knew what is coming, she braced herself. “Hamish, wait, I’m so…” she was not able to finish her sentence as she yelped while Hamish tickles every delicate part of her body frantically.

“Hamish, no! Stop!  Please! I’m sorry! She’s gasping for air, she doesn’t know how to stop Hamish, she can’t defend herself. H-Ham-ish…! Pl-ease… I’m begging you, s-stop! I won’t do it anymore, promise! I’m sorry!”

Hamish felt she’s about to break, she’s helpless and he knew she doesn’t like such feeling. He  paused  as he looked at her exhausted body , she buried her face on the pillow and she’s about to cry.

“Hey, come here.” He rolled to his side facing her. “Ok, I’m sorry, that was too much, but promise me you won’t do such thing again. What were you thinking?” He gently touched the side of her cheek, sliding his arm below the pillow so he could tug her body closer  to him and embrace her. 

She slowly turned to him, pouting and with teary eyes. “I… I’m just curious, somebody told me  it’s your greatest fear.”

He raised an eyebrow.  “It’s my greatest fear?  Who told you? That’s lame…”

She just smiled, while tracing an  imaginary circle on his chest, “I know you have  an  idea  of  who am I talking about.”

“Anyway, are you sure it’s not your greatest fear?”  She leaned closer to him, gazing at his deep blue eyes.

“ 100% sure! ”

“Then what is your greatest fear?”

He looked at her with those loving eyes while  his thumb caressed her  rosy cheek. “It’s not a what, it’s _who_...  _ You’re my greatest fear Vera, losing you and our family _ _._ ”

Vera just smiled,  biting her bottom lip, she felt the nerves rejoicing in her heart. “How about yourpack?”

“They are part of our family and I know that you also  agree with that idea too, they might be a pain  in  the ass  sometimes, but they make  our family complete, right?”

She just rolled her eyes and sighed, “yeah right!” 

“Of course I’m right!” He gave her a grin, “I think you’re starting to like Randall too. Ouch! Not again!”

Vera pinched his side with that thought . “As if I have a choice, I can’t just hate your other kids knowing that they are part of your life too!”

He rubbed his side and rolled on top of her sealing her lips with a kiss, playing with her bottom lip. “What happened to the submissive maleficent I conveyed in the play? Did you give up your role already?” 

She raised her brow and touched his face. “What do you think?” She gave him that seductive look and smile. Such gesture excites him. He smirked at her and tickled her again for a while as he thrusts into her by surprise.

She squealed in response and gasped at his swift action. “Haven’t you had enough of me?” Vera moaned and clutched Hamish’s hair at the sudden rush of sensation.

“Hmmm...  I willnever get enough of you, my love, never…”


End file.
